List of Super Smash Bros. Melee trophies
This page lists all the trophies found in Super Smash Bros. Melee. There is a total of 290 trophies in this game. Character Trophies *Mario - Obtained by beating Classic mode once with Mario. *Mario (Smash 1) - Obtained by beating Adventure mode once with Mario. *Mario (Smash 2) - Obtained by beating All-Star mode once with Mario. *Donkey Kong - Obtained by beating Classic mode once with Donkey Kong. *Donkey Kong (Smash 1) - Obtained by beating Adventure mode once with Donkey Kong. *Donkey Kong (Smash 2) - Obtained by beating All-Star mode once with Donkey Kong. *Link - Obtained by beating Classic mode once with Link. *Link (Smash 1) - Obtained by beating Adventure mode once with Link. *Link (Smash 2) - Obtained by beating All-Star mode once with Link. *Samus Aran - Obtained by beating Classic mode once with Samus Aran. *Samus Aran (Smash 1) - Obtained by beating Adventure mode once with Samus Aran. *Samus Aran (Smash 2) - Obtained by beating All-Star mode once with Samus Aran. *Yoshi - Obtained by beating Classic mode once with Yoshi. *Yoshi (Smash 1) - Obtained by beating Adventure mode once with Yoshi. *Yoshi (Smash 2) - Obtained by beating All-Star mode once with Yoshi. *Kirby - Obtained by beating Classic mode once with Kirby. *Kirby (Smash 1) - Obtained by beating Adventure mode once with Kirby. *Kirby (Smash 2) - Obtained by beating All-Star mode once with Kirby. *Fox McCloud - Obtained by beating Classic mode once with Fox McCloud. *Fox McCloud (Smash 1) - Obtained by beating Adventure mode once with Fox McCloud. *Fox McCloud (Smash 2) - Obtained by beating all-star mode once with Fox McCloud. *Pikachu - Obtained by beating classic mode once with Pikachu. *Pikachu (Smash 1) - Obtained by beating adventure mode once with Pikachu. *Pikachu (Smash 2) - Obtained by beating all-star mode once with Pikachu. *Ness - Obtained by beating classic mode once with Ness. *Ness (Smash 1) - Obtained by beating adventure mode once with Ness. *Ness (Smash 2) - Obtained by beating all-star mode once with Ness. *Captain Falcon - Obtained by beating classic mode once with Captain Falcon. *Captain Falcon (Smash 1) - Obtained by beating adventure mode once with Captain Falcon. *Captain Falcon (Smash 2) - Obtained by beating all-star mode once with Captain Falcon. *Bowser - Obtained by beating classic mode once with Bowser. *Bowser (Smash 1) *Bowser (Smash 2) *Princess Peach - Obtained by beating classic mode once with Princess Peach. *Peach (Smash 1) *Peach (Smash 2) *Ice Climbers - Obtained by beating classic mode once with Ice Climbers. *Ice Climbers (Smash 1) *Ice Climbers (Smash 2) *Princess Zelda - Obtained by beating classic mode once with Princess Zelda. *Zelda (Smash 1) *Zelda (Smash 2) *Sheik *Sheik (Smash 1) *Sheik (Smash 2) *Luigi - Obtained by beating classic mode once with Luigi. *Luigi (Smash 1) *Luigi (Smash 2) *Jigglypuff - Obtained by beating classic mode once with Jigglypuff. *Jigglypuff (Smash 1) *Jigglypuff (Smash 2) *Mewtwo - Obtained by beating classic mode once with Mewtwo. *Mewtwo (Smash 1) *Mewtwo (Smash 2) *Marth - Obtained by beating classic mode once with Marth. *Marth (Smash 1) *Marth (Smash 2) *Mr. Game & Watch - Obtained by beating classic mode once with Mr. Game & Watch. *Mr. Game & Watch (Smash 1) *Mr. Game & Watch (Smash 2) *Dr. Mario - Obtained by beating classic mode once with Dr. Mario. *Dr. Mario (Smash 1) *Dr. Mario (Smash 2) *Ganondorf - Obtained by beating classic mode once with Ganondorf. *Ganondorf (Smash 1) *Ganondorf (Smash 2) *Falco Lombardi - Obtained by beating classic mode once with Falco. *Falco Lombardi (Smash 1) *Falco Lombardi (Smash 2) *Young Link - Obtained by beating classic mode once with Young Link. *Young Link (Smash 1) *Young Link (Smash 2) *Pichu - Obtained by beating classic mode once with Pichu. *Pichu (Smash 1) *Pichu (Smash 2) *Roy - Obtained by beating classic mode once with Roy. *Roy (Smash 1) *Roy (Smash 2) Opponents *Male Wire Frame *Female Wire Frame *Fighting Wire Frames *Giga Bowser *Master Hand *Crazy Hand Items *Food *Maxim Tomato *Heart Container *Warp Star *Ray Gun *Super Scope *Fire Flower *Lip's Stick *Star Rod *Beam Sword *Home Run Bat *Fan *Hammer *Green Shell *Red Shell *Flipper *Freezie *Mr. Saturn *Bob-omb *Motion-Sensor Bomb *Super Mushroom *Poison Mushroom *Starman *Parasol *Screw Attack *Metal Box *Bunny Hood *Cloaking Device *Barrel Cannon *Party Ball *Crate *Barrel *Capsule *Egg *Smash Coins *Poké Ball Pokémon Trophies *Charizard *Blastoise *Clefairy *Electrode *Weezing *Goldeen *Snorlax *Articuno *Zapdos *Moltres *Mew *Chikorita *Togepi *Bellossom *Unown *Wobbuffet *Scizor *Raikou *Entei *Suicune *Lugia *Ho-oh *Celebi *Bulbasaur *Venusaur *Squirtle *Chansey *Staryu *Cyndaquil *Marill *Sudowoodo *Porygon2 Character's Property *Toad *Coin *Vegetable *Megavitamins *Lon Lon Milk *Kirby Hat 1 *Kirby Hat 2 *Kirby Hat 3 *Kirby Hat 4 *Kirby Hat 5 Stages and Related Items *Princess Peach's Castle *Bullet Bill *Lakitu *Pidget *Birdo *Klaptrap *Shy Guys *Pak E. Derm *Tingle *Moon *Turtle *Four Giants *Master Sword *Falcon Flyer *F-Zero Racers *Mute City *Arwing *Great Fox *Peppy Hare *Slippy Toad *Kraid *Chozo Statue *Whispy Woods *Fountain of Dreams *UFO *Pokémon Stadium *Game & Watch *Target *Sandbag *Battlefield *Final Destination *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Koopa Paratroopa *ReDead *Octorok *Like Like *Topi *Polar Bear ''Mario'' series *Tanooki Mario *Metal Mario *Paper Mario *Wario *Plum *Daisy *Waluigi *Thwomp *Boo *Koopa Clown Car *Viruses *Bucket *Racing Kart *Baby Mario *Baby Bowser *Raphael Raven ''Donkey Kong'' series *Dixie Kong *King K. Rool ''The Legend of Zelda'' series *Goron *Marin *Majora's Mask *Ocarina of Time *Master Sword *Lon Lon Milk *Tingle *Bunny Hood ''F-Zero'' series *Samurai Goroh *Dr. Stewart *Jody Summer ''Star Fox'' series *Landmaster Tank *Wolfen *Andross (The first trophy depicts him as the boss in Star Fox 64) *Andross (The second trophy depicts him as the boss in Star Fox, as metallic) ''Metroid'' series *Samus's Starship *Metroid *Ridley ''Kirby'' series *Fire Kirby *Fighter Kirby *Ball Kirby *Waddle Dee *King Dedede *Rick *Gooey *Meta-Knight ''EarthBound'' series *Paula *Jeff *Poo *Starman ''Pokémon'' series *Bulbasaur *Poliwhirl *Eevee *Totodile *Crobat *Cleffa *Ditto *Igglybuff *Steelix *Heracross *Meowth *Professor Oak *Misty *ZERO-ONE Other series *Maruo Maruhige *Ryota Hayami *Kensuke Kimachi *Love Giant *Hate Giant *Ray Mk II *Bayonette *Annie *Tom Nook *Arlo *Mr. Resetti *Heririn (Mispelt in the Game, it is supposed to read: Helirin) *Alpha *Vacuum Luigi *Pikmin *Captain Olimar *Excitebike *Donkey Kong Jr. *Ducks *Bubbles *Eggplant Man *Mach Rider *Balloon Fighter *Stanley *Pit *Dr. Wright *Donbe & Hikari *Ayumi Tachibana *Moster *Sheriff *Diskun *GCN External links *Page on SmashWikia. Category:Lists Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies